


Faith In You

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, Liz needs to be reminded that there are good men out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #149 – Faith
> 
> This story started out its life as a chat fic posted during chat. It rose out of a discussion (one of many) on the roles of women in society, expectations put on us by our families and just how lousy it can be to have a relative tell you that you should be this or that (which is to say, anything but what you are). And of course, that led to the "Where are all the good men, anyway?" discussion. We ranted, we complained, and then we ficced. Good therapy, that. 
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Liz has to wonder, sometimes, if she's destined to be alone. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, she's depressed for days. 

Then Colby'll bring her coffee, and it's so sweet she just has to smile. 

Or David will hold the door open. It used to grate on her, but that small smile he gives her makes her heart flutter, which makes it all okay. 

But it's when Charlie touches her, sweet touches that turn into caresses that turn into sparks that race along her nerves until she's crying out in pleasure, that her faith in men is restored. 

~Finis


End file.
